The present invention relates to a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit, that is disposed at the front end of a handle of a wet razor. The razor head has a plastic body that comprises a forward guide strip and a rear cover, with a razor blade means in the form of a single or double razor blade being disposed in the plastic body. The razor blade means rests upon a platform or support means of a base member of the plastic body and is fixed in place between this support means and an upper part of the plastic body that is secured to the base member.
Various embodiments of wet or safety razors are known. In each case, disposed at the front end of a handle is a razor head that carries the single or double razor blade. The razor head can be integrally formed with the handle as a molded plastic part. If the razor head is separate from the handle and is to be secured thereto in an exchangeable manner via an appropriate mechanism, it is designated as a so-called razor blade unit, with a single or double razor blade being fixedly embedded in a plastic housing.
Various embodiments of razor heads in the form of such razor blade units are known. In each case, a plastic body is provided in which a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded. This plastic body has a forward guide strip as well as a rear cover. The plastic body includes a base member that at the top defines a platform or support means upon which the single or double razor blade rests. The razor blade means is fixed between this base member and an upper part of the plastic body, with this upper part being the rear cover.
With such a known razor blade unit, the single or double razor blade is held securely in position between the base member of the plastic body and a rear cover. The forward guide strip is separate from the rear cover and is part of the base member of the plastic body. However, since the razor geometry is defined by the arrangement of the forward guide strip, the cutting edge or edges of the razor blade or blades, as well as the rear cover, and since with the heretofore known razor blade unit three individual components are involved that only after assembly form the razor blade unit, it is extremely difficult to achieve an optimum razor geometry due to the unavoidable deviations from the ideal positions of these three individual components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor head, and especially a razor blade unit, of a wet razor of the aforementioned general type whereby while affording a straightforward assembly, the reciprocal geometric coordination between the guide strip, the razor blade or blades, and the cover is improved.